


I'm a Fool For You

by superhusbands4ever (Potterwatch97)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Steve Is a Good Bro, Steve finds this whole thing to be hilarious, Steve is a jerk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky and tony are so oblivious honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterwatch97/pseuds/superhusbands4ever
Summary: Tony is stupidly pretty, Steve is a pain in Bucky's ass, and Bucky just wants to finally ask Tony out. Why are emotions so difficult?





	I'm a Fool For You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/159593969837/person-a-smiles-person-b-blushes-slams). Doesn't follow it exaclty, but the main idea is the same.
> 
> I wrote this at 3 AM and it's unbeta-ed so any mistakes are my own.

“Where is he JARVIS?”

“Sir has just entered the communal kitchen, Sargent Barnes.” JARVIS sounded almost amused.

Bucky nodded, staring up at the numbers in the elevator as it took him down the communal area. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and think positively.

_Alright, Bucky. You can do this. Just go in there and ask him out._

He clenched his hands into fists as he walked off the elevator and into the kitchen. He just had to go in there and say it. Six words, that was all he had to say. _Will you go out with me?_ It shouldn’t be too hard.

 _“_ Tony?”

Tony’s head popped up as Bucky turned the corner into the kitchen, and Bucky felt his heart clench in his chest at the sight that greeted him.

Tony was wearing that _damned_ Armani black suit with the red tie and he looked hot as hell. His hair was swept up to look tastefully messy, and his jacket was folded over a chair. His tie was slightly undone, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, silver Rolex on his left wrist. He was just standing at the counter making himself a sandwich, but in that moment Bucky couldn’t help but think Tony was the hottest guy he had ever seen.

Tony;s face broke out into a smile that lit up his whole face, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Bucky felt his breath catch in his throat.

“James! Hey! What’s up?”

God, what had even come in here for anyway? He watched the sculpted muscles in Tony’s forearms move as he reached around the counter, putting everything he wanted on his sandwich. His shirt was tucked in just right, showing off Tony’s slim waist perfectly. The pants were tailored to fit, and they were just tight enough to give Bucky a great view of his ass. God, Tony had the best ass…

“Well… actually I was just… that is to say, I was wondering if…”

Tony stopped moving and gave Bucky his full attention. Bucky felt himself freeze to be caught in the intense stare, Tony’s brown eyes soft and welcoming, his brow turned down slightly in slight concern.

“…I was wondering if you’ve seen Steve around? We were supposed to train together today.”

Bucky blinked, completely unaware of where that had come from. _Wait, that’s not what I–_

“Oh. No, sorry,” Bucky couldn’t tell if he was imagining the disappointment on Tony’s face or not before it disappeared. He gave Bucky a tired smile. “I’ve been in board meetings all day actually, I just got home.”

Bucky tried to play it cool, make it look like that was what he had really come into the kitchen for. Mentally he was hitting himself upside the head.

“Alright, well… thanks anyway.”

Bucky turned and hightailed it out of the kitchen, probably faster that was strictly necessary, feeling his face burn with embarrassment as he felt Tony’s eyes on him the whole way out. _What the_ hell _is wrong with me?! Why the hell did he have to be wearing that fucking suit anyway? God, it was so distracting…_

 _“_ Fuck it, I’m gonna kill him,” Bucky whispered to himself, flesh and blood hand coming up to clutch at his hair.

“Or you could just man up and ask him out already.”

Bucky felt like he jumped a foot in the air, hands coming up into a defensive stance only to see Steve sitting on the couch smirking at him. He had obviously just heard everything that had happened in the kitchen and was thoroughly amused. _Fucking serum_.

“No, killing is easier,” Bucky whined, pacing in front of Steve. “If I kill him I won’t have to look at his stupid hair anymore or- or his stupid smile, or his- his stupidly pretty, gorgeous brown eyes that make my stomach feel funny when he looks at me and–”

“Oh, jeez.”

Bucky wasn’t even paying attention to Steve at this point. He was now fully committed to pacing in front of the couch, his nerves finally catching up to him. His brain was forcing every single worst case scenario to the front of his thoughts and he could feel himself working himself up into a panic.

“–what if I ask him out and he says no?”

“I can guarantee, like, 150% that is _not_ going to happen–” 

“What if he never talks to me again? What if he thinks I’m crazy and refuses to be around me anymore–”

“I feel like you’re blowing this a little out of proportion–”

“But what if–”

“Bucky.” Bucky stopped pacing as Steve suddenly appeared in front him and placed a hand over his mouth, the other resting on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve was still looking at Bucky with a little amused, but his eyes were sincere.

“You’re my best friend,” Steve said, his hand still over Bucky’s mouth, voice soothing. “Tony is also my best friend. You both like to talk to me about your feelings. Now I think you should talk to _each other_ about your feelings. They’re a lot more alike than you think.”

Bucky reached up to pull Steve’s hand off his mouth. “But what if–”

“Oh, hey Tony!”

Bucky let out a yelp and once again jumped in fright, cursing his super soldier abilities for abandoning him and allowing someone to sneak up on him for the second time. He dropped Steve’s arm and jumped away from him, looking like a child who had been caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing. Bucky felt his neck heat up in embarrassment.

“Oh good, you found Steve,” Tony smiled at Steve before turning to look at Bucky, his smile growing somehow wider as he met Bucky’s gaze.

He could never control himself in front of Tony. It slipped out of his mouth like word vomit before he could stop himself.

“doyouwannagooutwitmesometime?”

Steve choked on a laugh behind him and Bucky felt the blush spread up to his face. He closed his eyes briefly before looking back at Tony, pushing through this painful situation he had put himself in.

Tony was looking confused, looking back and forth between Steve shaking with suppressed laughter behind him and Bucky who’s face was quickly growing to resemble a tomato.

“What?”

“I… I said, do you want to go out with- with me sometime?” Bucky could feel his heart pounding his chest, trying to control his breathing as he waited for Tony’s response.

Tony looked surprised for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile. Bucky had to strongly resist the urge to reach up and touch it.

“Oh! Um… yeah. Yeah, sure.” Tony suddenly looked shyer than he had before, his hands sliding in and out of his pockets like he didn’t know what to do with himself, cheeks flushing slightly. “Yeah, how about tomorrow? Seven at Gina’s?”

“I love Gina’s.” God, even Bucky could hear how dopey he sounded, a smile of his own taking over his face.

“Ok,” Tony said, glancing down, biting his lip and looking up at Bucky through his eyelashes. Bucky felt his heart stutter. “Yeah, that’s… I can’t wait.”

“Ok,” Bucky said, still smiling like a fool.

“Great.” Tony was smiling back.

“Bye.”

Bucky turned and watched as Tony left the room. He couldn’t believe it. He had a date with Tony Stark tomorrow! He had finally done it!

“ _Wow_.”

Steve started laughing in earnest, and Bucky felt his face burn with embarrassment again. He had almost forgotten Steve was there.

“Oh, my god, you guys were practically making heart eyes at each other–”

“Alright, shut up–”

“I thought I was actually going to drown in the sexual tension just _pouring_ out of the both of you–”

“Alright, now I’m gonna kill _you_.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve said, his laughter finally calming down. “I’m happy for ya, jerk. But I am telling Sam about this.”

“No… _noooo,_ Sam will never let me live this down–”

“Oh, I am _definitely_ telling Sam.”

Steve’s laughter renewed as Bucky tackled him onto the ground and tried to wrestle him into submission. He smiled as he tried to take Steve down, thinking about all that had just transpired. He dodged a swing from Steve’s elbow, careful not to take any hits to the face.

He did have a date to go on tomorrow, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me and more of my stuff on Tumblr: [superhusbands4ever](http://superhusbands4ever.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
